


Mi pequeño Cupido

by HentaHime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaHime/pseuds/HentaHime
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, de veintiséis años de edad y soltero, es un profesor de literatura en la universidad local y su vida gira en torno a su trabajo y su pequeña hija de seis años. Algo que, por supuesto, ella no va a permitir, porque si hay algo que tiene muy claro es que ella le conseguirá una pareja a su papá sin dudas. /SasuNaru/AU/Fluff
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Cupido aparece

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿cómo están? pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo, y esta pandemia por lo menos me sirvió para encontrar trabajos olvidados que me distraen un poco, así que, ¡aquí estoy!
> 
> Esta vez traigo un fluff en todo su esplendor. Sólo necesito azúcar en esta historia, así que eso es lo que van a encontrar. No va a ser dramática para nada, va a ser mi relax del mundo y mi necesidad de leer algo esponjoso y sencillo, ¡así que si se amolda a tu gusto bienvenido seas!
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes~

Kohane bufa sobre su silla molesta mientras bebe otro sorbo de su jugo de naranja, analizando con suma dedicación al _prototipo N.º 5_ frente a ella. No es que le desagradara particularmente su sonrisa demasiado presente, o aquella melosa y confianzuda voz que usaba para dirigirse a ella, cosa que claramente jamás consintió, pero había _algo_ que no le permitía aceptarlo del todo.

—¿Quieres un poco más de beber, _Kohane-chan_?

Exactamente cuándo permitió ser llamada así, ¿eh?

—Todavía no me lo acabo –Responde con su voz mezcla entre la soberbia y la sobriedad. La sonrisa de _prototipo N.º 5_ flaquea un poco y tal vez, reconoce que está siendo un poco más arisca de lo que había planeado. Es decir, prototipo no estaba haciendo nada malo, la estaba tratando lo más amigable que podía. Pero bueno, ella no es una niña fácil después de todo. Y tenía que admitir que las ganas de tratarla un poco mal aparecieron en el preciso instante en que había atravesado el marco que separaba su casa del exterior. Y es que caer por primera vez a una casa ajena enganchada como pez al anzuelo del brazo de su papá, así tan confianzudamente, no le había gustado para nada.

—Claro, claro. ¿Algo de comer, entonces?

—Es mi casa, si quisiera algo de comer sólo tengo que levantarme y tomarlo, ¿no?

—Kohane –La aterciopelada voz de su único nexo en común con aquella mujer suena notándose la advertencia en su voz.

—¿Qué? tengo razón—contraataca sin vacilar enfrentando la mirada nocturna.

Él sólo le echa una mirada intensa que hubiese acobardado hasta al niño más valiente, pero no a ella. Oh, claro que no a ella. Kohane sólo tiene que sostener los ojos oscuros con sus azules unos segundos para lograr que su padre, Sasuke, retire la mirada resignado. Por favor, papá, a estas alturas deberías saber que esa mirada sólo sirve con el resto del mundo, no con tu pequeña hija favorita. Única, pero favorita.

—Vaya, tenemos a toda una pequeña fiera aquí ¿cierto? —Halaga la mujer que intenta por todos los medios ablandar a la niña.

Kohane se sonríe internamente con su pequeño pecho inflado de orgullo. Si esa bonita mujer pensaba que esto es una muestra de fiereza, se quedaba corta. A penas y está puliendo el terreno para dejar salir lo mejor de su arsenal. Porque podría tener sólo seis años y medio, pero sabe muy bien qué tipo de persona quiere como pareja para su papá y aquellas que no superaran sus pruebas no tienen siquiera el derecho de pisar su casa. Porque esas mujeres tienen que entender que, aunque su papá no tuviera una esposa, en ese hogar reina una figura femenina. Pequeña, que no llega bien a la perilla de la puerta y a veces necesita ayuda con sus tareas, pero con la suficiente autoridad como para descartar a cualquier individuo que no fuese de su agrado.

_La pequeña princesa de papá._

Pero Sasuke tampoco es ningún idiota. Ve claro como el agua las intenciones de su hija, a ver, que de algún lado había sacado el ingenio sarcástico y prepotente y se siente orgulloso de decir que no fue precisamente de su madre. No entiende por qué se empeñaba en _obligarle_ a organizar citas, si cada mujer que llevaba iba a ser tratada como un criminal en un interrogatorio. Aunque siendo honestos tenía que reconocer que debía darle crédito, tal vez gracias a que ella también es una niña, o a que tiene un maldito séptimo sentido que se lo dice, pero hasta él mismo sabe que aquellas mujeres no son lo que está buscando. Simplemente escoge a la que le parece más adecuada para cumplir con el trato que hizo de encontrar una pareja que le sacara la cabeza de los cientos y cientos de libros en los que vive hundido día a día. Ni siquiera se lo toma seriamente, sólo le da la oportunidad a Kohane de poder ser cruel con otra fémina más, lo que tampoco le parece del todo correcto, pero bueno. Al menos ella es feliz, ¿no?

El celular con melodía demasiado aburrida a oídos de la pequeña Uchiha resuena en su bolsillo y se disculpa un momento para atender la llamada. Supone que no pasará nada por dejarlas solas unos minutos, pero si tan sólo el inocente Sasuke hubiese ladeado un poco su cabeza lo suficiente como para captar la sospechosa sonrisa aflorando en los labios de Kohane, hubiese sabido que su suposición estaba tan acertada como quien afirma que la tierra es cuadrada. Esa sospechosa sonrisa de quien reconoce el momento que estuvo esperando desde que esa señorita cruzó el umbral de su puerta, con su perfume empalagoso, aunque rico y su lacio cabello castaño.

Corrobora fielmente su reloj, de muñeca y de pared, jurando que fueron sólo cuatro minutos; el registro de llamadas de su celular le afirma que, en efecto, han sido cuatro minutos y veintidós segundos. Cuatro minutos veintidós segundos en los que, al volver a la sala, se encontró con su primogénita bebiendo el jugo de naranja y zarandeando alegremente sus pies por sobre el sofá, pero ningún rastro de su _cita_. Piensa en abrir su boca para tratar de saber qué mierda pasó, cómo logró que en esos simples cuatro minutos veintidós segundos, la mujer hubiese desaparecido. Pero la sonrisa endiablada que no cuadra con sus ojos azules tan grandes y brillantes, le mata la pregunta en la boca. En fin, ni que hubiese dejado escapar a la modelo de sus sueños, después de todo, se la dejaría pasar esta vez. Como la vez anterior. Y la anterior. Y la anterior. Y… bueno, sólo se la dejaría pasar y punto.

—Sabes que estás incumpliendo tu parte del trato ¿cierto?

—No es cierto, yo nunca dije nada de fingir que me agradaran. Si me entrego amablemente desde un principio, andarías con una _cualquiera_ a tu lado, papá. No quiero que una cualquiera sea mi nueva mamá.

Sasuke podría haberla regañado por usar aquel lenguaje que no le pegaba a una bonita y dulce criatura como ella, pero para él no existe debilidad mayor que ese demasiado tierno mohín que hace su hija durante un berrinche. Con sus rosadas mejillas infladas y su pequeño ceño ligeramente fruncido, esa pequeña niña precoz rompe toda su autoridad.

—Fue tu idea que organizara estas cosas, Kohane. Bien sabes lo poco que me influye estar con alguien en este momento, si por mí fuese, bien podría estar plácidamente sentado con un buen libro en las manos el resto de mi vida.

Kohane chasquea su lengua indignada. —Los libros no son tan interesantes como las personas, sólo son palabras en papel desgastado, con esa actitud jamás conseguirás gustarle a ninguna chica.

Sasuke la ve subir la escalera refunfuñando mientras trata de que la herida que acaba de ocasionarle sus palabras no deje una mancha de sangre muy grande en su pecho. No sabe si le duele más el hecho de que haya hablado con tanto desdén de su pasión por la lectura, o el hecho de pensar que su niña está creciendo demasiado para su agrado. Se ocupa de terminar de juntar las cosas desparramadas sobre la mesa antes de subir a acostar a Kohane, aunque quién sabe, tal vez está lo suficientemente grande ya hasta para arroparse por su cuenta. Trata de no pensar en ello para no herir su complejo paterno y opta por concentrarse mejor en que debe corregir los informes de sus alumnos de la semana pasada, mañana debe entregarlos sin falta y retrasarse con las notas no es siquiera una opción.

Gratificante es llegar al cuarto y encontrarla luchando ferozmente contra su pijama, quien cabe destacar venía ganando con una eficaz llave de lucha en su cabeza. Sonriendo se le aproxima y baja la camiseta hasta cubrirla, Kohane tiene su cara roja del esfuerzo y el pelo todo desordenado, pero le sonríe también antes trepar hasta su cama, abriendo el grueso edredón y aguardando a que Sasuke entendiera y viniera a acobijarla. Tras que ella soltara una suave risilla enternecedora cuando sus flecos le hicieron cosquillas al besarle la frente, se despide.

—No te esfuerces demasiado, papá.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Maldice por vigésima vez vaciando nuevamente todos los documentos de su maletín sobre el escritorio, como esperando que por arte de magia las otras veces hubiesen sido de prueba y ahora sí apareciera lo que está buscando. Lo que claro, no pasa. Quiere golpearse y, de hecho, lo hace un poco. Su reacción desesperada para sus compañeros es lo mismo que ver a un perro de tres cabezas y ocho colas bailando piruetas sobre un monociclo. Lo sabe por la forma absurda en que le miran, dudosos de si acercarse a preguntarle qué le pasa.

Haruno Sakura es la única valiente que se anima.

—¿Ocurrió algo, Sasuke-kun?

No, ¿sabes?, es sólo que parece que últimamente me ha dado por golpearme solo y actuar como si hubiese perdido la razón, sólo por llamar un poco la atención. Es divertido, deberías tratar. Quiso responderle, pero recalcula unos segundos y buscando la cordura de reserva cuenta hasta cinco.

—Olvidé las correcciones de unos trabajos en mi casa, tenía que entregarlos hoy para el examen del jueves y no puedo retrasarlo para la semana que viene porque el cierre de las notas es el viernes. Ah, mierda, me desvelé corrigiéndolos para nada –Respira hondo en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz no demuestre lo iracundo que está.

—¿Y por qué no le pides a Kohane-chan que te los traiga? tu casa no queda muy lejos de aquí ¿cierto?

Cierto. De hecho, podría ir a buscarlos él mismo, pero su clase empieza en quince minutos y no le alcanza para ir y regresar a tiempo. No es muy amante de que su hija de sólo seis años ande sola en la calle, pero deberá confiar al menos esta vez. Saca el celular de su bolsillo y lo mira unos instantes, contemplando alguna otra opción que evitase que su Kohane pisara la calle, pero no halla ninguna, así que suspirando largo y tendido marca el discado rápido en su celular asignado con el número de su casa y tras unos cortos pitidos Kohane descolgó.

—Residencia Uchiha, Kohane al habla.

—Kohane soy yo, escucha, tengo un enorme favor que pedirte ¿crees que podrías hacerlo?

—¿Papá? claro, ¿qué necesitas?

—En mi oficina olvidé unos papeles muy importantes que necesito que me traigas, están en un sobre, los reconocerás de inmediato.

—¿Quieres que te los lleve? ¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya a tu trabajo, sola?

Su aguda voz lejos de sonar como un reproche, para desagrado de Sasuke se oye demasiado emocionada con la tarea. Bueno, sí, admite que es ligeramente sobreprotector y no muchas veces la dejaba salir sin compañía de un adulto, de hecho, nunca había salido sola sin la compañía de un adulto. Tarda en responder replanteándose la petición, pero sabe que no hay otro remedio.

—Sí… ¿entiendes que no te pediría esto si no fuese de extrema necesidad, cierto?

—¡Sí! ¡No te preocupes papi, Kohane-chan entregará los papeles de inmediato!

—Por favor, ten mucho cuidado, mira bien para cruzar la calle y no hables con extraños, ¿entendiste? –Ah, mierda, ya se está arrepintiendo.

—¡Sí! ¡Iré corriendo lo más deprisa, nos vemos papi!

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No corras! ¡Kohane! ¡Kohane! –Inútil, ya el otro lado cortó la comunicación.

Sakura ríe divertida con la escena, cierto es que le gusta mucho el Sasuke impasible y elocuente, pero el lado sobreprotector que siempre le nace en presencia de su hija es condenadamente lindo.

—¿Está creciendo, ¿no?

No, ella no estaba creciendo, ella jamás crecería. Él se encargaría de que siempre fuese la pequeña niña de papá. Mataría a cualquier gusano que osara intentar robársela, de eso no tiene la menor duda. Quizás y sólo quizás, pudiera ir a la cárcel por eso, pero bueno, al menos quedaría en buenas manos, Itachi es un buen tío a pesar de su perversión obscena y ahora que tiene una misteriosa novia que todavía no se ha dignado a presentar, mejoró muchísimo más en el tema de su humanidad. Además, siempre tiene de respaldo a sus padres.

Ah… sólo esperaba que su decisión no hubiese sido un gran error.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Mientras tanto, a Kohane le es imposible quitar esa enorme y contagiosa sonrisa de su cara. No sólo se siente como una niña grande y responsable, sino que también podrá ver el lugar donde trabaja su papá. Lo vio por fuera varias veces cuando su tío Itachi la llevaba de sorpresa para sorprender a Sasuke, pero ahora iría sola y lo mejor de todo ¡es que podría entrar! Se había asegurado de tener el sobre que Sasuke necesita tres veces, inclusive lo abrió para reconocer el nombre de alguno de sus alumnos; porque su papá hablaba muchísimo de su trabajo, le fascinaba hacerlo y a ella le fascinaba escucharle relatar cualquier cosa con su perfecta voz aterciopelada de la que estaba tan enamorada (algo que jamás admitiría). Por fortuna reconoció el nombre uno de los que más hablaba: Uzumaki Naruto. No sabe qué clase de chico será, pero por la forma complaciente en que Sasuke le habla a Kohane de él, ella está segura de que es alguien muy inteligente, introvertido como su papá, tal vez. Un come libros como él.

Y el pensamiento la hace reír. Sería gracioso ver a alguien que se pareciera a su papá de esa forma. Pero también recuerda haberle oído decir que no destacaba tanto en otras materias como en sus sobresalientes ensayos. Aunque eso no le importa, porque Kohane sabe que su padre le tiene mucho aprecio a ese chico y lo sabe por la forma agradable y tranquila en que le habla de él. Su precoz cabecita mentiría si dijera que no le carcome cierta intriga por conocerle, y es que Uchiha Sasuke no es de los que se encariñan rápido con las personas. ¿Qué clase de chico sería? ¿Alguien serio como él? ¿Reiría poco también? Quizás sea pálido… ¡no, Kohane estás imaginando a tu papá! Sacude rápido su cabeza, la clase de su papá había comenzado hace diez minutos ¡tonta! Ajusta su cartera con forma de cabeza de rana y apresura el ritmo.

Sabe que su pelo perfectamente cepillado antes de salir es un desastre ahora, pero no puede parar a arreglarlo ¡se lo prometió! Ya logra ver la enorme puerta de la universidad, es mucho más grande cuando su tío Itachi no la cargaba entre sus hombros. Ya adentro elige por ir al salón de profesores, pero pensándolo un poco, desconoce totalmente dónde queda. No tiene idea de qué salón es en donde su papá trabaja tampoco, así que simplemente se mueve por instinto.

Mala idea.

Maldición, ¿qué dice? ¡pésima idea!

Su sentido de la orientación roza lo inexistente con mucha honra ¿por qué creyó que iba a funcionar justo ahora? Lleva más de diez minutos dando vueltas en círculos, pasó por la ventana que daba a ese gigantesco árbol cuatro veces ya, ¡cuatro! y ni siquiera hay alguien como para pedirle una indicación. ¿Es que acaso todos desaparecieron? Kohane aprieta la cinta de su bolso mientras sus pies van más rápido. ¿Por qué esto no era como los libros de cuentos que siempre lee, en donde un caballero en brillante armadura aparece para salvarla? Y aunque la respuesta hubiese llegado en ese momento, Kohane no podría haberla oído por los fuertes hipidos que tardan nada en volverse llanto, producido por la bonita caída de bruces al suelo gracias a un mal movimiento de sus pies. Su papá siempre decía que llorar no estaba mal siempre y cuando él estuviera cerca para contenerla, pero luego se disculparía porque ya no podía parar. Le dolía mucho su rodilla y estaba segurísima de que su nariz también estaba raspada, ardía mucho.

Genial. Estaba sola, perdida, lastimada, súper atrasada y ni siquiera había llegado a entregarle los documentos a su papá. Sí que la volvería a dejar salir de nuevo. Gran trabajo, Kohane. Gran trabajo. Estaba asustada, ¡papá…!

—¡Oh cielos! ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te duele mucho? ah, espera, aquí tengo un pañuelo sólo deja que…

Sus pestañas mojadas y sus ojos aguados siguen aletargados al nada feo chico que apareció como un milagro. El chico se ve agitado como si hubiese corrido un gran tramo, pequeñas sendas de sudor adornan su cara. Kohane piensa por dentro que el pañuelo anaranjado que está usando para limpiar con mucho cuidado su rodilla es realmente suave. Pero sigue derramando lágrimas, porque a pesar de la intención del joven misterioso su nariz y su rodilla arden y sigue estando perdida y de seguro ya es muy tarde y su papá necesita esos documentos y ella no pudo cumplir su palabra.

—¡Lo lamento! ¿te estoy lastimando mucho? soy bastante torpe por eso… oh no, no llores dime, ¿qué haces por este lugar, pequeña…?

—Kohane… mi nombre es Kohane —responde con demora, su voz congestionada cosquillea divertida en los oídos del joven, que evita soltar una risilla enternecida. —Estoy buscando a mi papá, pero me perdí y me tropecé y no había nadie cerca y mi papá no sabe hacer chocolate caliente, no puedo irme y dejarlo solo pero no puedo encontrarlo y tenía que darle los documentos y ahora me duele mi nariz y no sé dónde está y de seguro no me deje salir sola de nuevo y… y…

El chico agita su cabeza desesperado, Kohane llora demasiado fuerte. Su voz es tan aguda ¿es normal que las niñas tengan pulmón tan vigoroso siempre? No, una pregunta mejor ¿cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta de ese llanto y venía a ver qué estaba pasando?

—Kohane-chan, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu papá ¿qué dices? pero primero necesito que te calmes ¿sí? ten, puedes usarlo para limpiar tu cara, estoy seguro de que eres una niña mucho más linda cuando sonríes.

La pequeña Uchiha sabe que la regla Nº1 de su papá es no hablar con extraños, pero ese amigable chico no parece malo ¡tiene una sonrisa muy bonita! Y lo que acaba de decirle la hace sonreír también, una persona que te hace sonreír así no puede ser mala ¿verdad? sin mencionar que le había ayudado con su horrenda rodilla herida. Agradece el segundo pañuelo ahora blanco y lo usó para quitar el rastro de humedad en su cara. Su caballero de armadura dorada tiene una muy contagiosa sonrisa, resulta agradable a los ojos. Recuperando su compostura, limpia el polvo de su vestido lavanda y acomoda su bolso con sus mejillas rojas por las lágrimas, su nariz raspada y su rodilla algo sangrante todavía.

—Eso es, sí que te ves mucho mejor ahora. Como prometí, te ayudaré a buscar a tu papá —dice enérgico, mirando rápido su reloj, parece estar lamentándose algo en silencio, sin embargo, vuelve la mirada a ella. —Trabaja aquí, ¿no? Si me dices el apellido lo encontraremos en un momento, ¿qué dices?

Kohane le mira debatiendo con demasiada intensidad. Es claro que ese dato no es uno que vaya a darle tan fácilmente.

—Está bien, eres una niña muy precavida—concede medio riendo mientras piensa otra manera—. Mi nombre es Naruto, por cierto.

—¿Uzumaki Naruto?

No sabre decir quién emite más sorpresa en su voz, si ella al preguntar o él al escucharla.

—¿Nos conocemos de antes, acaso?

—¡Sí! bueno, técnicamente no, pero sé mucho sobre ti –el júbilo en su voz desconcierta más al rubio quién pregunta con sólo su mirada. —Mi papá habla muchísimo de ti, le gustan los ensayos que escribes y me los lee la mayoría de las veces, ¡tienes un gran talento! me gustó ese en que hablabas de Cenicienta. Papá me lee muchos cuentos de fantasía, son mis favoritos, por eso es por lo que me leyó tu relato ¡fue increíble! también me leyó un par más, pero tenían muchas palabras complicadas y esos no los entendí tan bien, como el de Romeo y Julieta, aunque fue igualmente bonito. Eres uno de sus favoritos ¿sabes? ¡Ah, pero no le digas que yo te dije! Se enojará si se entera, no le gusta que sus alumnos sepan que tiene un favorito.

Naruto ríe algo avasallado ante los cumplidos, él es una persona simple y sencilla por lo que halagos como esos sólo le hacen estúpidamente feliz y vulnerable frente a la intensa mirada azul profundo de la niña.

—Bueno, es todo un honor para mí que te haya gustado tanto mi trabajo, pero he de confesar que me siento algo en desventaja aquí. Tú sabes tantas cosas de mí y yo apenas sé tu nombre, algo injusto ¿no crees? Sin mencionar que me dices ser el favorito de mi profesor que, presiento, debe ser literatura, pero resulta que en mi particular caso tengo tres profesores distintos de esa misma materia.

Kohane sonríe.

—Mi nombre es Kohane, lo que ya sabías, tengo seis años y nací el dieciséis de septiembre, mi color favorito es el azul y mi fruta favorita la naranja. Mido un metro diez y mi literatura preferida es la de fantasía, mi pasatiempo preferido es cocinar. Mi papá tiene veintiséis años y cumple años el veinte de julio, su color preferido también es el azul aunque también le gusta mucho el negro, su fruta favorita es el tomate. Mide un metro setenta y siete y su literatura preferida es la antigua, la de guerreros, ninjas y samuráis. Sus pasatiempos preferidos son leer y el tea… y otros similares. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

Naruto trata de procesar correctamente toda la información repentina, le entendió decir que tiene tan sólo seis años, ¿es normal que todos los de esa edad sepan hablar tan correctamente? él a los seis se preocupaba más por no romperse algún hueso saltando de los árboles.

—Eres buena para contar cosas, ¿está bien que me des tanta información sobre ti, siendo que acabamos de conocernos?

Kohane lo duda un momento, pero levanta su cabeza con total convicción.

—No di ninguna información personal, si ese es el caso. Además, no pareces ser una mala persona, tienes colores brillantes.

—¿Colores brillantes? ¿Y eso es bueno?

—¡Sí! —afirma rápidamente— los colores pueden decirte cómo es una persona. Papá por ejemplo, siempre usa colores negros u oscuros en el trabajo o cuando tiene que salir, pero en casa él se viste con colores muy lindos. Eso dice que él es una persona tímida y reservada fuera de su casa. Tú en cambio usas colores muy llamativos, lo que significa que eres alguien muy seguro de ti mismo y con una personalidad muy amigable. Atraes lo que sea alegre.

—¡Eso es increíble! ¿Dónde aprendiste algo como eso?

—Es una habilidad que tengo —responde hinchando su pecho de orgullo. La verdad es que no sabe cuándo o cómo lo había aprendido, simplemente es algo que se le daba. ¿Talento innato, le llaman? su papá solía decirle que ese era su “súper poder”.

—Entonces es como tu súper poder ¿no lo crees? —Kohane voltea sus ojos hacia él sorprendida. ¿Acaso podía leerle la mente? Naruto ríe totalmente maravillado con el análisis todavía, ya no tiene dudas de que no es una persona sospechosa para nada, ¡pensaba como su papá! ahora entiende por qué le gustaba tanto. —Y qué hay de tu madre, ¿cómo es ella?

—Mamá siempre vestía colores pasteles. Suaves. Por lo tanto, su personalidad era tranquila, sencilla y alegre. Era una mujer realmente hermosa ¿sabes? muchas veces me paro frente a su retrato sólo para grabar su cara, me gusta mucho su sonrisa. Su cabello era súper largo, ¡como Rapunzel!

Naruto hace una mueca de sorpresa cuando entiende bien qué está diciendo Kohane, pero aunque abre su boca nada sale de ella, sólo aprieta un poco más su pequeña mano reafirmándole que era una niña sumamente impresionante. Mientras, analiza con cuidado cómo hará para ayudarla y atender a su clase a tiempo, está llegando excesivamente tarde y su profesor no es precisamente conocido por tolerar las llegadas tarde. Tal vez puede aprovechar de acercarse primero a la sala y explicar la situación.

—Kohane-chan, ¿me acompañarías un momento hasta mi clase? tengo que hablar algo con mi profesor, tal vez tengamos suerte y te reconozca también.

Kohane accede rápidamente así que hacia allá se dirigen. 

—Mi aula es aquí, aguárdame un momento ¿sí? 

Naruto desliza con discreción la puerta, él tendría que estar en esta clase ahora mismo, hace veintidós minutos, por lo que es un poco vergonzoso también. En cuanto su melena rubia asoma la puerta se gana la mirada de su profesor curiosa y por qué no, crítica.

—Uzumaki Naruto, veinticinco minutos tarde.

Lo sabía. Más tiempo incluso del que había llevado la cuenta, su reloj se había atrasado de nuevo, ese cacharro. Naruto se muestra algo incómodo por la mirada de todos sobre él, puede sentir a Kiba riéndose allá en el fondo.

—Lo siento, tuve un improvisto ¿podría… venir un minuto, por favor? —el profesor está por responder algo elocuente, pero sus ojos captan una _muy_ familiar cabellera oscura revoloteándose tras las piernas de Naruto, casi se teletransporta hasta allí ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros.

Espantada está su cara al ver el estado de Kohane, sus ojos paternos son un radar que localiza anomalías en ella, por lo que ni una milésima de segundo necesita para reparar en su rodilla roja con rastros de sangre seca, su nariz raspada, su pelo enmarañado y la todavía residual humedad en sus largas pestañas. No puede flaquear frente a sus alumnos, así que rápidamente cierra la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la debida, quedando él del lado de afuera junto con Naruto y Kohane.

—¿Qué sucedió cómo te lastimaste así? ¿te duele mucho?

Naruto entiende rápidamente que al parecer es él a quien la niña buscaba. La pequeña esconde su cara ante las preguntas, apenada. —Fue porque viniste corriendo, ¿no es así? te dije que debías tener cuidado Kohane, ¡pudiste haberte lastimado seriamente!

Kohane hunde más su cabeza aceptando muy merecidamente el regaño. Ella sabe que debe tener mucho más cuidado estando sola, pero sólo quería llegar a tiempo para ayudar a su papá, eso no estaba mal ¿verdad? ¿por qué él le estaba gritando? Sasuke lo comprende también al ver que Kohane está ganando mucho brillo en sus ojos. Suspira completamente resignado y palmea con cariño y suavidad su cabeza, acomodando un poco su pelo.

—Está bien, está bien, no llores. Lograste llegar por ti sola, eso es algo grandioso ¿no crees?

—¡De hecho, Onii-chan me ayudó a llegar! —exclama ella con sus mejillas enrojecidas. Sasuke contiene un desagradable gesto de sorpresa. ¿Con quién se había hablado su pequeña princesa? ¿quién jodidos diablos es _Onii-chan_? —¡Él fue muy amable ¿sabes?! se detuvo a ayudarme cuando me caí y logró que parara de llorar, luego me trajo hasta aquí. ¡Onii-chan es grandioso!

Naruto escucha mezcla del horror y la pena luchando en su cara. ¡Le había llamado Onii-chan enfrente de su profesor, quedaría completamente sospechoso que un tipo de veintidós años anduviera solo con una niña tan pequeña! un horrible chillido agudo raspa su garganta cuando los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke se enfocaron por primera vez en él. Naruto siente su corazón latiendo a mil. ¿¡Qué iría a decir?!

—¿Tú la ayudaste?

—¡S-SÍ! —Responde acelerado, casi gritando, usa unos segundos para intentar regular su voz. Sasuke se puso pie y ahora se encontraban frente a frente. ¡Iba a golpearle! ¡Iba a golpearle por hablarle osadamente a su hija de seis años! O peor aún ¡¡iba a reprobarle la materia!!

—Muchas gracias, me disculpo por todas las molestias ocasionadas —Sasuke se inclina en una cortés reverencia hacia Naruto. Kohane mira aferrada a la pierna de su papá.

—¡Oh no! ¡por favor, no se disculpe! no fue ninguna molestia, ella es una niña muy agradable en verdad, ¡q-quiero decir, no agradable de una manera sospechosa, sino agradable como una niña normal! —Sasuke alza una ceja curioso, incentivando el extremo nerviosismo. —¡L-lo que quiero decir e-es que…!

Pero su risa le detiene, lo mira con sus ojos muy amplios, incapaces de creer lo que ve (y oyen). Es la primera vez que escucha la risa de su profesor, suena contagiosa y linda. Linda… ¿quedaría bien que usara esa palabra para clasificarlo? Ah, pero es ciertamente relajante, tanto así como para ayudarle por fin a relajar sus tensos hombros y respirar más normalmente. Tras la pierna de su padre, Kohane no pierde ni un mísero detalle. Ella será torpe, llorona y desorientada por nacimiento, pero tiene una sagacidad y muchos más sentidos que sólo cinco. Ella ve cosas que a ojos ajenos pasarían completamente desapercibidas.

Y ella sin dudas, _lo notó_.

Endulza su voz con la miel más empalagosa, tironeando del pantalón de Sasuke y batiendo sus larguísimas pestañas con un grácil encanto.

—Papi, si no regresas ahora tus alumnos se van a preocupar no crees, ten, aquí está lo que me pediste —le entrega los tan nombrados informes corregidos, muy bien acomodados dentro de un pulcro sobre.

—Es verdad, muchas gracias por traerlos para mí, _Hane-chan_.

Ama cuando Sasuke la llama así, le abraza sus piernas con fuerza dejándose acariciar el cabello por él. —Tienes que hacer algo con esa rodilla, no vas a volver a casa así. Y no te lo estoy sugiriendo —advirtió ante su futura protesta picando en su lengua—, Sakura está en la enfermería, quédate con ella hasta que termine mis clases, te recogeré en cuanto pueda. Sólo tienes que caminar derecho y encontrarás la sala al final del pasillo, ella sabrá qué hacer con tus lastimaduras.

Sasuke se inclina lo suficiente para besarle la coronilla y hacerla caminar mientras él la ve, no va a correr el riesgo nuevamente de que se pierda. Antes de irse finalmente, Kohane se voltea y con una amplia sonrisa brillando en su cara se despide de Naruto agitando su mano, también rasponeada, con un hasta pronto. Y cuando ya nadie vio su perfecta carita, la picardía lució. Sus ojos afilados denotan el intrincado plan que su cabeza venía ideando. Su boca curva en la sonrisa más traviesa de sus seis años de edad le da un pequeño y súbito escalofríos a Sasuke en la lejanía.

Y mientras que en el padre latía un reciente mal presentimiento, en la hija se estaba desarrollando uno de los mejores, más perfectos y divertidos planes que jamás hubiese imaginado.

El pequeño Cupido iba a entrar en acción.


	2. Aliados

La lapicera se detiene y rueda sobre la hoja al apoyarla descuidadamente, terminando fuera del cuaderno. Sasuke se voltea con paciencia reprimiendo un pequeño suspiro, Kohane está sentada detrás de él batiendo sus piernas con ritmo tranquilo. Le sonríe amplio y con aparente inocencia. Aparente, es la palabra clave allí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez? —pregunta por fin, logrando que su hija haga una mueca desentendida.

—¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo?

—Porque llevo seis años y medio sabiendo cuándo tu cerebro maquiavélico trama algo, y es lo que estás haciendo ahora. Llevas casi una hora mirándome en silencio, así que vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿qué necesitas?

Kohane ensancha su mueca, una tímida risilla la delata.

—Estaba pensando en ir a visitarte a tu trabajo uno de estos días, ya sabes, para conocer mejor y no perderme la próxima vez que vaya.

Sasuke huele una ligera doble intención en sus palabras, así que responde lo más claro posible.

—No es necesario, no creo que necesites ir de nuevo. Esa vez fue por un descuido mío y no volverá a pasar, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Los piecitos de Kohane dejan de bailar.

—Pero nunca sabes si podría pasar de nuevo, la tía Sakura me dijo también que sería bueno conocer tu lugar de trabajo. Ren lo conoce.

Muy bien, definitivamente Haruno Sakura se había agregado a su lista de gente con la cual debería tener una larga charla. Encabezando la lista, por supuesto, estaba su hermano Itachi.

—Esa es la opinión de Sakura, si ella quiere que Ren conozca el lugar me parece bien, es su hijo después de todo. Pero tú eres mi hija y digo que eso no es necesario. Además, sí recordamos que Ren te lleva dos años, ¿cierto?

La respuesta calmada y natural de Sasuke no es lo que Kohane quiere escuchar, claro está, mira con convicción a su padre taladrando con sus azules los profundos ojos negros. Los mofletes no tardan en llegar, Sasuke está más que seguro de que las verdaderas intenciones de ella no demorarían en aparecer. Aunque por su parte fuera divertido admitir, que él estaba solamente molestando a la criatura adrede.

—Soy igual de capaz que Ren, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

—Confío en ti, no te hubiese pedido ir esa vez de no hacerlo.

—Pero no quieres que regrese, ¿es que no quieres que sepan que tienes una hija?

—¿Qué? —Sasuke suelta casi sin pensarlo, atónito. Mira la cara berrinchuda de ella, su boca plisada en una línea.

—¿No quieres que sepan de mí para poder conseguir una linda mujer, no es así?

—Kohane, estás diciendo tonterías, ¿por qué querría ocultarte? ¡todo el edificio sabe que tengo una hija! además, ¿conseguir una linda mujer no es lo que tanto quieres que logre? —replica incapaz de retener una burlona sonrisilla.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres que vaya a verte?

La fiera en miniatura ruge alto, ahora se halla de pie frente a su padre.

—El que te perdieras, te lastimaras y llegases llorando hasta donde estaba yo, ¿no te parece suficiente?

A expensas de que Sasuke sólo estuviese queriendo molestar a la niña, es consciente de que ella no parece notarlo. Kohane inspira aire con ganas y reteniéndolo en su pecho, le mira entre enojada y frustrada, muy, muy frustrada. 

—¡Logré llevarte lo que me pediste! —combate Kohane con su voz más aguda.

—Sí, pero fue gracias a que te ayudaron, ¿o lo olvidaste? ¿qué hubiese pasado si Naruto no te hubiese encontrado?

La niña infla todavía más su pecho, el orgullo en flor de piel. Podría saber todas y cada una de las técnicas infalibles para lograr que su padre hiciera lo que ella quería, pero cuando se trataban de estas cosas era un hueso realmente duro de roer. Si su tío Itachi estuviera aquí seguramente ya hubiese ganado la pelea, pero como no era el caso deberá apañárselas sola.

—Estaba muy cerca de tu clase cuando él me encontró —miente con suma convicción. —, además de que si lo piensas bien, si desde un principio me hubieses enseñado la escuela no tendría por qué haberme perdido, ni apurado porque no llegaría y sólo porque _tú_ te olvidaste esos papeles. Pasó una vez, ¿qué te asegura de que no los olvidarás de nuevo y necesitarás pedirme volver?

Kohane se estaba esmerando con lo mejor de su arsenal, su tío le había enseñado muchos buenos trucos para dominar una situación a su favor, ¿tal vez eso era lo que llamaban talento en la abogacía? Por su parte, Sasuke piensa exactamente lo mismo. Piensa la _extensa_ charla que sostendrá con su hermano por enseñarle cosas que no debe a su hija. Le mantiene la mirada hasta que finalmente termina soltando un amplio suspiro que oculta la retenida risa, es muy divertido molestar a esa niña y más aún cuando ella no lo notaba. Esos berrinches eran sublimes.

—¿Por qué en vez de pintarme una situación que no es, no me dices el verdadero motivo por el que quieres volver? Nos ahorrarías tiempo a ambos —dice, haciendo que ella derrumbara su cara firme y la sustituyera por una demasiado graciosa mueca de “atrapada”. Las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas y los ojos brillaban aún más que antes.

—P-porque me gustó… la escuela…

Ella tiene su cabeza apuntando a sus pies, que ahora jugueteaban nerviosos entre sí, su voz parecía haberse debilitado. Sasuke levanta una ceja más que curioso, aquel no podría ser el verdadero motivo.

—Entonces termina la primaria y la secundaria y podrás verla todo lo que quieras —responde tratando de sonar real, aunque la mofa es demasiado obvia. O al menos eso cree, pero la cara horrorizada de su hija parece demostrar lo contrario.

—¡No puedo esperar tanto! —grita ella ansiosa. —E-es decir… yo quiero… quiero verla ahora… por favor.

—Kohane… ¿qué es eso que tanto quieres ver? —tantea ahora verdaderamente perdido, él no es el experto en esta clase de cosas, su madre lo hacía mil veces mejor. Tiene suma experiencia en descifrar a Kohane, pero esta faceta parece ser una completamente nueva y desconocida.

La niña duda musitando sílabas atropelladas.

—Onii-chan… Onii-chan me prestó sus pañuelos… así que yo q-quiero… devolvérselos…

Oh.

Sasuke lo entiende rápido. Igual de rápido que su cara y la relajante sonrisa burlona que tenía decorándola se desvanecen. Sasuke en verdad quiere creer desde lo más profundo de su corazón que lo que su mente acaba de razonar, no es lo que está pasando.

—¿Quieres ver a Naruto?

La sutileza se había ido muy lejos de su capacidad en aquel momento, no puede fingir agrado por su descubrimiento. Su tono serio reacciona a la niña quien eleva su cabecilla súper roja y con sus pies todavía puliendo el piso.

Oh, no.

—E-él fue muy amable en prestarme sus pañuelos, y-yo sólo quiero devolvérselos…

No parece haber sido una respuesta muy complaciente, según nota Kohane. Su papá tiene una cara rígida y ningún rastro del ligero ambiente que sostenían se respira ahora. Él la mira en silencio, uno en el que la pequeña cabeza maquina sin parar.

—Muy bien, si eso es todo lo que necesitas yo se los daré.

—¡No! d-debo dárselos… yo…

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh?

La dura y rauda cuestión de su padre hace que Kohane comprenda algo, una luz chasquea en su cerebro y los ojos se le iluminaron con sólo ver la cara de terrible disgusto que tiene Sasuke. Retiene la incipiente sonrisa que quiere derrumbar su escenario para poder responder adecuadamente.

—Porque la abuela Mikoto me enseñó que los favores siempre se devuelven cara a cara. Y ya que tú no quieres que vaya a tu escuela, entonces lo más probable es que Onii-chan tenga que venir a casa.

—¿Cómo dices? —muy bien, Sasuke se esperaba muchas respuestas, pero _definitivamente_ no una como esa. Su cara lo delató. —Kohane, eso es imposible, ¡él es mi alumno! no tenemos permitido tener esa cercanía con ellos, lo sabes muy bien.

—¡Error! —rebate haciendo un gracioso sonido. —Está prohibido cuando el alumno es menor de edad y Onii-chan tiene veintidós, por lo que es perfectamente posible.

Los zafiros enfrentaron los ónices.

Mientras los ónices maldicen con una dedicación envidiable al ser viviente, porque ni humano se le podía llamar, que tiene como hermano. Esa criatura sólo complica su paternidad. Pues sabe más que claro que esas cosas sólo las podía aprender de él, ¿dónde más sino una niña de tan sólo seis años conocería reglamento de leyes? claro que de su perfecto tío abogado. Pero más allá de su enojo, Sasuke sabe que no puede batallar contra aquel argumento. Mikoto es su madre y nadie mejor que él para saber cómo son sus reglas, ni siquiera se atrevería a intentarlo. Por lo que lamentándose quizás con algo más de exageración de la debida, suspira resignado y por qué no, molesto.

Y es todo lo que ella necesita para saber que su primer paso había sido dado.

El arco de Cupido se estaba irguiendo con éxito.

—Muy bien, entonces creo que este sábado estará bien ¿verdad?

—Estás proyectando esto demasiado, ¿qué te hace pensar que él no tiene planes para ese día?

—Hoy es miércoles, puedes preguntarle qué día tiene disponible si eso te hace sentir mejor, papá.

Sasuke hunde el ceño abatido, ¿cómo podía estar perdiendo un debate de voluntades con su pequeña hija? Si esto era una visión de lo que le esperaba en el futuro con su adolescencia Sasuke está seguro de que invertir en Valium sería un movimiento muy sabio. Ya puede sentir esa migraña picando detrás de su cerebro con sorna. Tal vez pueda llamar a su mamá y explicarle la situación, ella de seguro le daría un consejo útil. Sólo tiene que decirle que su nieta se ha enamorado aparentemente de un chico tan sólo dieciséis años mayor que ella. Por supuesto que Mikoto debe de tener una solución para eso.

—Está bien, se lo preguntaré. Pero no voy a insistir si su respuesta es un no, voy a dejar eso muy en claro.

—¡Excelente!

Sasuke ni siquiera puede fingir el rechazo que siente al ver tanta emoción reflejada en la cara de su hija. Sin mencionar que esta puede considerarse una de las poquísimas veces que ella es quien insiste en traer alguien a casa que no sea de su grupo de amigos del jardín de niños, y hasta esos eran escasos. Aunque fuera por un capricho no iba a negarse esta vez pero sin dudas no pensaba forzar a Naruto a venir, Kohane es sólo una niña que vio una vez en su vida, hija de su profesor y con muy pocas cosas en común. Prever que se negará es ser realista, aun así, lo promete y ella se duerme contenta. A la mañana siguiente mientras bebe su café, la escucha hablar de esto y aquello que puede cocinarle como agradecimiento a Naruto, mientras muerde su tostada es obligado a prometer de nuevo que le dirá acerca del sábado. Mientras acomoda su corbata es recordado de que si lo olvida estará rompiendo una promesa. Mientras acomoda sus zapatos para irse al trabajo, se le vuelve a mencionar la importancia del asunto. Y cuando ella le da un beso ruidoso en su frente, le agradece por no olvidarlo.

Por lo que sólo es lógico que al llegar a la universidad una de las primeras personas que se cruza, sea Naruto.

Porque esa parece ser su suerte.

Sin embargo le parece curioso, puesto que es demasiado temprano incluso para él. A Sasuke le molesta llegar tarde y es por eso que siempre arriba con al menos veinte o treinta minutos para acomodarse con calma, hoy no es la excepción y a juzgar por la falta de movimiento en el edificio, está en lo correcto. Naruto está leyendo lo que parece ser un libreto y su cara al menos demuestra que no la está pasando muy bien que digamos.

—Debe ser muy malo para lograr que pongas esa cara.

Naruto pega un sobresalto al oírle, evidentemente no esperaba a alguien.

—¡Profesor! qué susto me dio… ¿qué hace aquí a estas horas?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, después de la última vez creí que llegar temprano no era tu especialidad —bromea, pero le muestra una lata de té verde en su mano a modo de explicación.

Naruto hace una mueca, concediendo que ese no es su punto fuerte pero que le gusta hacerlo cuando necesita practicar tareas complicadas, como la que al parecer, tiene en sus manos. Sasuke evita pensar en lo mucho que su cara se parece a la de Kohane cuando está haciendo un puchero.

—¿Qué tienen que leer esta vez? —pregunta curioso.

—Es una novela, a la profesora Kurenai se le ocurrió que deberíamos leer un clásico esta vez, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Estudiaremos todas sus partes y para el proyecto final debemos elegir una escena que queramos interpretar y transformarla en una adaptación moderna, ella será el otro personaje en escena.

—Oh, ese es uno de mis libros favoritos —Sasuke suelta sin pensarlo al tiempo que una sonrisa se apodera de él.

—También de los míos —admite sonriendo amplio— pero nunca tuve que interpretar un romance. Puedo escribirlos muy bien, me divierto haciéndolo, pero actuarlo es… simplemente otro nivel de ansiedad.

Oh, puede entenderlo en eso. Sasuke recuerda bien sus años de secundaria en donde era obligado a participar en las obras de teatro del colegio, la primera vez fue tan terrible que sentía que su corazón iba a salirse con cada palabra y hasta hoy día no puede recordar un momento en el que se haya mareado tanto por no acordarse cómo respirar correctamente. Ríe por dentro de sólo pensarlo. De esa primera desastrosa vez a la fascinación que le tomó después, no sólo le gustó actuar, sino que definió por completo qué tipo de carrera quería seguir una vez que creciera. Sasuke ama el teatro y es una pasión que, a diferencia de la literatura, tiene más oculta. Tal vez Itachi y su familia, quienes filmaron cada obra en la que participó por más pequeño que fuera el papel, sean los únicos que sepan con exactitud.

—Puedo ayudarte si tienes alguna dificultad.

La cabeza de Naruto gira tan rápido que casi escucha el tirón de sus músculos. —¡N-no podría molestarlo! esta ni siquiera es una de sus materias, le estaría robando tiempo.

—Técnicamente _sí_ es una de mis materias —dice sonriendo un poco—, además todos tus trabajos siempre fueron excitantes de leer, será un giro placentero lograr verte actuando por primera vez y poder participar en ello.

Sasuke debería de ganar un premio por su habilidad de malear la verdad tanto, pues la realidad es que no es que quiere ayudarlo sólo porque es su alumno, sino porque la oportunidad de leer _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ con una excusa para poder actuarla al mismo tiempo no se presenta todos los días, aunque la parte sobre los trabajos de Naruto _sí_ es verdad. Sasuke recuerda muchos alumnos talentosos y alguna que otra tarea digna de recordar de una minoría que no le destacaba en particular, pero la manera en que Naruto describe su trabajo es un nivel más allá. La precisión para el drama exacto en sus historias, la justa cantidad de detalles y los diálogos, todo es tan fascinante que debe de admitir que guarda una copia de sus mejores trabajos para releerlos en sus tiempos de ocio. Sin embargo aquello que más le gusta es la facilidad con la que logra que los sentimientos de los personajes se peguen a ti, cuando uno llora sientes angustia y cuando una situación compleja llega te ves incapaz de apartar la mirada hasta que se resuelva, cada nueva palabra atrapándote como un hechizo. Hasta Kohane es fan de sus historias, son algo así como sus fanáticos número uno.

La risa discreta de Naruto lo saca de su ensimismamiento, un ligero aire de timidez le cubre la cara.

—Es la primera vez que alguien usa esa palabra para describir mis tareas, tal vez deba grabarlo y mostrárselo a mi mamá sabe. Está bien, aceptaré la ayuda. No tengo mucho tiempo por las tardes los días de semana, pero los sábados y domingos estoy disponible.

Sábado. Por supuesto que tiene sábados disponibles.

—Eso me recuerda, mi hija quiere invitarte a nuestra casa para agradecerte por ayudarla, entiendo si estás muy ocupado, solamente quiero que sepas que ese pequeño demonio posee más recursos manipulativos que grandes dictadores en la historia mundial y posiblemente no sea la última vez que me haga pedirte esto.

—¿Invitarme a su casa? no hay problema por mi parte, pero ¿no será un problema para usted? No necesito que me agradezca tanto, sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho. Si mi madre me hubiese visto hacer otra cosa que no fuera darle una mano, seguramente usted hubiese asistido a mi funeral ese día.

La similitud en descripción con su propia madre le roba una honesta risa a Sasuke. Quién hubiera pensado que Mikoto Uchiha poseía una hermana perdida por ahí.

—Por los mismos criterios de ética insisto en que un agradecimiento más ameno necesita realizarse. Mi madre, quien impuso severas normas de cortesía en mi familia, tiene una regla absoluta sobre esto. Kohane es muy acérrima en que se cumplan y temo por mi salud si no es así.

—Bueno, si lo pone así es una cuestión de lógica que acepte —responde con mucha diversión Naruto.

—Muy bien entonces. Si este sábado te parece bien sólo dime y te diré cómo llegar. No dudes en preguntarme sobre tu ensayo, estaré ansioso de ayudarte.

Naruto asiente agradeciendo y Sasuke aprovecha a mirar su reloj de muñeca, todavía tiene tiempo suficiente de corregir algunos trabajos antes de comenzar su turno. Ambos se despiden y en lo que resta de aquel día no hay mucha más diversión, un par de clases, algunos exámenes y otras correcciones y cuando quiere advertir su horario ha terminado. No piensa admitirlo en voz alta, pero se distrajo más de una vez en el día pensando en qué tipo de enfoque iba a apuntar Naruto en su proyecto, modernizar una escena de un clásico tan popular representa sus dificultades en sí. Tal vez prestara más atención al enfoque social, pero de nuevo, le fascina escribir romances si todos sus trabajos son una prueba de ello, así que quizás pudiera elegir una de las tantas escenas disponibles. Kurenai se enfoca en la Literatura romántica, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ ofrece distintos tipos de romance en una sola obra, fascinante sin dudas. Es por verse otra vez inmerso en estos desvaríos, que la redonda cara de su hija recibiéndolo en la puerta de salida le sorprende.

La pequeña cargada por su tío se escabulle del agarre corriendo hacia Sasuke, él no duda en atraparla en un abrazo y acomodarla sobre su cintura. Ah, puede sentir el estrés de su día siendo drenado de su cuerpo sólo con el perfume de su hija. Ella carcajea hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Sasuke. Él mira a su hermano preguntándole a qué se debe la ocasión, pero Itachi sólo responde algo sobre no verlo hace mucho. Una obvia mentira si le preguntan, la falta de credibilidad plasmada en su cara, así que ni siquiera trata de disimular que no le compraría ese cuento. Pero Itachi sólo saca su lengua confirmándole que ese, por supuesto, no es el verdadero motivo y aun así no confesará.

—Papi, ¿adivina qué? la gata de la abuela Tsunade tiene cuatro nuevos bebés, ¡son cuatro bebés himalayas! Momo me dejó acariciarlos, es una mamá muy hermosa ¡papi, tienes que ver a sus bebés! son tan pequeños y redondos y esponjosos, ¡burbujas de pelo!

Tsunade es una vecina a tres casas de la suya, es una médica muy agradable que en más de una ocasión asistió a Kohane estando enferma. Es muy amante de los felinos y tiene varias razas de ellos, algunos vagan libres por las calles durante el día, Momo es una de las que siempre está en casa, particularmente en el jardín tomando sol y sobre el alféizar de las ventanas donde el calor del día golpea más, es una de las gatas más redondas y bellas que Sasuke ha visto alguna vez. No hay duda de que la haya notado tan redonda las últimas veces que la vio si es que estaba esperando cuatro bebés.

—No puedo esperar a verlos, estoy seguro de que serán encantadores ¿quieres que pasemos ahora?

—El tío les sacó una foto por mí para que puedas verlos, ¡pero tenemos que pasar para que puedas acariciarlos si Momo te deja!

—No creo que a Momo le moleste.

—¿Crees que a Onii-chan le gusten los gatitos?

—Tal vez, puedes preguntarle cuando lo veas de nuevo.

Y es en este instante en que Sasuke parece estar descubriendo que tiene algún poder de atracción en sus palabras, algo que le sería muy útil saber dominar por cierto, pero que de momento parece trabajar al azar del destino. Uzumaki Naruto ha aparecido en su periferia charlando con una bella chica. La cara de Kohane parece captarlo pues sus ojos brillantes se ensanchan y no tarda en agitar su brazo para llamarle la atención.

—¿Quién es esa chica? —pregunta ella, un latiente rechazo en su voz.

—Tal vez su novia, suelen estar juntos.

—¿Novia? —El horror. Sasuke casi ríe y tiene que girar la cara para que ella no lo note.

No es mentira que siempre los ve juntos, pero tampoco sabe si tienen una relación. Kohane no tiene por qué saber esto claro está, puesto que la posibilidad de que su interés amoroso tuviera una pareja no había entrado en sus cálculos y su espantada cara es la prueba de ello.

—Es un chico atractivo, lo más probable es que tenga una novia. ¿Por qué eso estaría mal?

—¡Onii-chan no puede tener una novia! —grita ella decidida.

—Claro que puede, tú querrás tener un novio a esa edad.

No logra descifrar si el rojo de su cara es por el comentario o porque de verdad está ofendida, Kohane es una niña que toma color fácil en sus mejillas, pero sin duda está por averiguarlo. Vuelve a llamar la atención de Naruto con mucho más impulso de pulmón y esta vez lo logra, él la mira con algo de sorpresa pero le sonríe rápidamente y despidiéndose de su compañera se acerca hasta ellos.

—Kohane-chan, qué sorpresa verte de nuevo.

Ella sonríe y esconde su cara en el hombro de Sasuke un momento, destapa parte de su cara para saludarlo y no espera dos segundos para hacerle otra pregunta.

—Onii-chan, ¿te gustan los gatitos?

—Por supuesto, ¿existe alguien a quién no? —Responde él con suma seriedad mirándola fijo. Kohane ríe, lo que parece ser el objetivo de Naruto.

—Mi tío tiene la foto de unos gatitos muy hermosos en su teléfono, ¿quieres verlos? —Itachi quien permanece en silencio y con el celular en su mano saluda amigable.

Por supuesto que él accede y Kohane está más que encantada de mostrarles todas y cada una de las ocho fotos que sacó Itachi, con una precisa descripción de cada bebé en cada que pasaba. Señala en particular a uno que parece haberle tomado más cariño, es igual a sus hermanos pero su cola es sumamente esponjosa, duplicando fácilmente a la de los demás. Las fotos derivaron en posibles nombres, un debate muy ardido si se le permite acotar, Sasuke no estaba al tanto hasta ese momento en que al parecer es un tema sumamente importante, a diferencia de Naruto quien parece debatir los nombres con igual o más seriedad que su hija. 

—No quiero interrumpirlos, pero se hace tarde y debemos irnos ahora Kohane, despídete de Naruto.

Ella infla sus cachetes. —No quiero, quiero hablar más con Onii-chan…

—No lo dudo, pero tal vez él tenga cosas que hacer ahora y estamos quitándole tiempo. —Ella no parece satisfecha con la respuesta, su mohín se hace más presente y Naruto parece entender que si no participa en esta charla lo más probable es que termine con una disgustada Kohane.

—Lamento decirlo, pero sí tengo un compromiso Kohane-chan —dice él con su voz más amigable, aunque sólo hace que su cara se infle más, así que agrega—, prometo que hablaremos mucho más cuando vaya a visitarte este sábado, ¿qué dices?

Ah, las palabras correctas. La niña mira muy feliz a su papá, como un dueño que mira con orgullo a su cachorro cuando responde correctamente a una orden. Es obvio que pensó que Sasuke no le diría nada y él no va a demostrar que ese hecho le hiere un poco, pero la verdad es que sí lo hace. La mira como diciendo “te dije que lo haría”, pero ella sólo asiente contenta con la respuesta de Naruto. Finalmente le dejan marchar con la fecha de su visita apuntada, lo que deja en estado de éxtasis a Kohane y va todo el camino de vuelta contándole de todas las cosas que quiere hablar con él, sus cuentos favoritos que quiere mostrarle, si puede preguntarle a Tsunade para que le deje acariciar a las burbujas de pelo, como ha bautizado a los bebés de Momo. Sasuke cada vez tiene menos dudas de que su hija tenga un enorme enamoramiento.

Ya en su casa, es cuestión de tiempo hasta que Itachi haga el comentario y Sasuke lo sabe. Sabe que está esperando ese momento en que baje tan sólo un poco su guardia, ambos están en la sala con una taza de té cada uno, mientras que él ojea unos papeles importantes sobre los temas de su próximo cuatrimestre. Han hablado de sus padres y de un posible cumpleaños sorpresa para su madre dentro de dos meses, un plan que su padre estaba organizando en secreto y prometía ser muy divertido si se decide por fin a hacerla una fiesta de disfraces. Itachi le comenta sobre dos nuevos casos que le han asignado en la firma, también sobre su compañera Konan y su reciente embarazo, una noticia que había tomado desprevenido a su esposo Yahiko, el cual se desmayó en el baño de su casa al enterarse y cargó un pequeño bulto en su frente una semana entera por el golpe. Sasuke sabe casi tan bien como su hermano la vida privada de todas esas personas gracias a él, siente que las conoce sin siquiera haberlas visto más de una o dos veces. A cambio, Sasuke le cuenta sobre sus propios compañeros de trabajo. No sabe cómo comenzó o si es que en algún momento fue distinto, pero es poco frecuente que haya algún aspecto de sus vidas que el otro no conozca, Itachi es lo más similar a un diario íntimo que Sasuke posee y viceversa.

Por eso es que lo sabe.

Y en cuanto el nombre de Naruto sale a flote, Itachi aprovecha su momento.

—Estoy feliz de haberlo conocido por fin, ponerle una cara al autor de todas esas historias que adoras es ciertamente placentero.

—Adorar es una palabra grande, sólo las disfruto.

Itachi lo mira en silencio un momento, pero sólo le da un sorbo a su taza. —Disfrutas pocas cosas, pequeño hermano. Adoras muchas menos, creo reconocer esa diferencia.

Sasuke levanta la mirada de su carpeta, él conoce ese tono. Su hermano sólo le sonríe.

—Eso no es cierto, disfruto muchas cosas.

—Nombra cinco en este momento que no involucren libros o teatro y me retracto.

El silencio otorga la respuesta. Sasuke odia cuando hace eso, no poder retrucarle su falta de pasatiempos o gustos variados no es una novedad, pero que en todos estos años no haya logrado sumar siquiera uno nuevo a su pequeña lista es frustrante. Resopla para disimular esa mueca muy poco adulta en su cara. No necesita tener un repertorio muy grande al fin y al cabo, las pocas cosas que disfruta le son más que suficientes. Eso mismo le responde, pero parece no convencerlo si esa mirada de decepción es un indicio.

—Deberías probar otras cosas, sabes. No es como si fuera a matarte intentar salir de tu rutina. No me malinterpretes, no digo que llevar el mismo estilo de vida ermitaño desde hace siete años no sea divertido, o que tu falta de salidas con amigos es alarmante hasta el punto en que debatimos con la familia acerca de tu vida personal. Simplemente sugiero que alimentes tu cerebro con algo un poco más… vivo, que un libro. Ya sabes, como gente de tu edad, tal vez algún deporte, tú elige no soy muy pretencioso.

—¿Hablan sobre mi vida personal con la familia?

—Tal vez puedas aprovechar este sábado y practicar a socializar un poco con Naruto-kun. Se ve como un chico refrescante-

—No puedo creer que uses la palabra refrescante para describir una persona.

—, para tu marchita y apagada vida social. Como una tarde de picnic en primavera, esa clase de aires te vendrían muy bien hermanito.

Sasuke ha abandonado toda pretensión de trabajo y dedica toda su atención hacia él ahora. —Muy bien, esto suena como algo bastante pensado si me permites decirlo. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Porque sabes que no me voy a enojar si me lo dices directamente, por el contrario, todas esas analogías están logrando todo lo opuesto ahora mismo.

—Me disculpo, creí que estaba siendo bastante obvio. Lo que quiero decir es que tu propia hija habla con nosotros preocupada por tu falta de vida social.

Bueno, honestidad fue lo que pidió y no obtuvo menos que eso. Extrañamente, no le hizo tan bien como pensó. Él sabe que Kohane está muy atenta y hasta negada se podría decir sobre sus pasatiempos, se lo deja claro en cada oportunidad que tiene, pero creyó que habían llegado a una tregua con su promesa de conseguir una pareja. Eso contaba como interacción social ¿o no?   
Aunque si lo admite con una mano en el corazón, no es como si realmente le hubiese puesto mucho esmero al asunto. Siendo honesto, Sasuke también ansía tener una persona que lo acompañe, alguien con quien poder hablar, relajarse y divertirse como todas las parejas felices que conoce y tal vez, a veces mira con un poco de envidia. Pero su trabajo le gusta mucho, le divierte leer, dar clases y debatir con alumnos sobre libros que a él le fascinan. Entre su vida laboral y Kohane sus prioridades ya están más que cubiertas, esmerarse en conseguir una pareja sería restarle tiempo a alguna de esas dos cosas y Sasuke no sabe si es algo que quiere hacer.

O tal vez es una buena excusa para no admitir que tiene miedo.

Porque la realidad parece acercarse más a eso.

Sasuke sólo tuvo una pareja en toda su vida, una novia de secundaria que le dio a su única hija y partió instantes después. No es un experto en el campo del amor real entre personas reales. Por eso se ahoga entre libros que pueden darle esa sensación de felicidad sin el riesgo que equivale un rechazo o un corazón roto. Entre hojas de papel Sasuke está a salvo e Itachi lo sabe. Su cara paciente habla por sí sola, después de todo, no existe una persona que lo conozca mejor que él.

—Sólo inténtalo será divertido, ambos tienen casi la misma edad, a Kohane le agrada mucho y no cabe dudas de que a ti también así que-

—Espera, espera un momento, él es sólo mi alumno ¿qué te hace pensar que me agrada como más que eso?

El silencio que sigue a sus palabras es apremiante. Su hermano tiene la mirada clavada sobre él, observando, analizando. Sasuke pasa saliva y espera que no se note la dificultad con la que lo logra. Itachi lo mira así sólo cuando lo está juzgando en silencio por su nivel de densidad. Nadie diría que Uchiha Sasuke es una persona sumamente densa, a excepción de su hermano. Tal vez sus padres. Y ciertamente Kohane. ¿Pero, por qué, te preguntarás?

Porque es la absoluta verdad.

Sasuke se esmera en que la gente no lo note, él debe de dar la imagen de un adulto sumamente capaz de leer su entorno y a las personas dentro de este, pero la realidad es bastante distante de esa idea.

Sin embargo, Itachi sonríe.

—Me alegra que preguntes.

Y es así como durante los siguientes nueve minutos, Sasuke es deleitado con un exquisito argumento del por qué su hermano cree que tiene una afinidad que va más allá de la relación profesor-alumno con Uzumaki Naruto y que puede culminar en una amistad interesante. Un argumento tan detallado y completo que para cuando termina de hablar hasta él mismo duda del por qué no lo intentó antes.

En momentos así compadece al abogado que tenga que oponerse a él en una corte.

Sasuke no dice nada por uno o dos minutos, sólo piensa. No es difícil. No le está pidiendo seducir a nadie, no tiene que hacer nada sobrehumano o extraño, sólo hablar un poco con él. Conocerse mejor y tal vez encontrar los suficientes temas en común como para convertirse en amigos, una amistad que ocupara el suficiente espacio en su agenda social como para dejar tranquila a su hija y, al parecer, a toda su familia.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón no puede quitarse esa sensación de que algo se está escapando entre sus dedos como agua. Un instinto que se ha desarrollado a base de conocer demasiado a Uchiha Itachi, sin dudas. Sin embargo decide no enfocarse en eso ahora. El suspiro que le hace tirar la cabeza hacia atrás es todo lo que su hermano buscaba, sabe que lo logró.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Sasuke toma una ducha e Itachi termina de preparar la cena a la cual fue invitado, una pequeña figura corre hacia él con mejillas rosadas de emoción, ojos expectantes y un larguísimo pelo acomodado en un rápido rodete del que estaban escapando muchos mechones. Ella no habla, pero sus ojos preguntan por sí solos. Itachi sonríe muy despacio, cómplice victorioso y ella no puede evitar un grito de satisfacción al chocar sus cinco.

La fase dos de su plan está completa.


	3. Elige tu flecha

¡Hola!~ aquí con la continuación. No sé si lo llegan a notar todavía, pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho con esta historia y sobre todo con Itachi. Soy una amante de Orgullo y Prejuicio y lo usé como una excusa para ponerlo aquí, demándenme (?)

¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, paciente y paterno Sasuke débil a su hija, sonríe por décima vez desde su posición en la silla de la sala con su café en mano. Desde hace poco más de treinta minutos Kohane desfila frente a él con distintos atuendos para elegir el más adecuado para la ocasión, se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre y hasta le preparó el desayuno con tal de poder usarlo de jurado. A Sasuke no le molesta en absoluto, de más está decir que esta no es la primera vez que sucede y él siempre disfruta el momento.

—Me gusta mucho como te queda ese verde, puedes combinarlo con el listón que te gusta tanto.

Kohane sonríe con sus ojos brillantes y mete su mano dentro de una gran, _gran_ caja decorada con infinidad de colores, sacando de ella una cinta verde pastel que acomoda en su pelo para comprobar qué tan bien queda junto con el largo suéter de un tono a penas más fuerte. Sonríe satisfecha y corre hasta el baño una vez más, minutos después sale y Sasuke levanta sus pulgares. El atuendo está decidido, pueden continuar al siguiente paso.

—¿Cómo quieres tu cabello? —pregunta Sasuke agarrando el cepillo para desanudar el pelo de Kohane, quien ya se acomodó en otra silla de espaldas a él.

—¡Hoy es verde, así que como Makoto! —Anuncia contenta y con mucho sentido, él sólo sonríe y comienza su trabajo.

Makoto es el personaje de Júpiter en _Sailor Moon_ , una serie que Kohane ama desde los dos años. Siempre que elige un color particular para vestirse y hasta a veces en ocasiones especiales, usa a uno de sus personajes favoritos para peinarse como tal. Para Sasuke fue todo un reto aprender a peinarla bien, su madre le ayudó mucho e incluso el mejor amigo de Itachi, Deidara quien tiene un pelo sumamente cuidado, le dio algunos consejos. No dirá que es un profesional, pero puede hacer lo básico y hasta ciertos peinados elaborados sin mayores complicaciones. Sasuke anuncia que ha terminado y Kohane corre al espejo a apreciar el trabajo, su coleta alta perfectamente cepillada y con un bello acabado del listón verde anudado en un moño la dejan más que satisfecha. Cuando se da vuelta, lo ve a Sasuke con su celular en la mano y las mejillas se le ponen rosas por la risa, a él le encanta tomarle fotos y no es como si a ella le disgustara, así que posa contenta para el flash.

Sasuke ama demasiado a su hija.

Distraído mirando su galería de fotos le entra una llamada de su padre, así que sale de la cocina para responder. Fugaku no es de los que suele llamar para preguntar cómo estás, pero últimamente se había vuelto una costumbre gracias a tener que hablar con tantas personas en secreto de su madre para organizarle la fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños. Viene maquinando este plan desde el año pasado y recolectó una buena cantidad de cómplices en el camino, será todo un espectáculo para recordar.  
Su padre le confirma que se decidió a hacerla de disfraces, y que sí, sí debería ir disfrazado elaboradamente y no, ponerse una máscara y una camisa divertida no cuenta como disfraz. No le dio detalles exactos, pero por su ferviente convicción, Sasuke asume que su papá va a estar más que producido para el día y eso le roba una sonrisa que agradece no pueda ver. Fugaku hace cosas maravillosas por su familia a pesar de ser un hombre de tan pocas palabras. Por presión mayor promete por toda su colección de libros de edición limitada que de verdad va a ir verdaderamente disfrazado y su padre le agradece para terminar la llamada instantes después.

Sasuke no va a admitir que tiene más emoción por usar un disfraz de lo que realmente deja ver.

Una bandada de aves sobre su cabeza le roba la mirada un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta del jardín. A Sasuke le gusta observar los pequeños cambios de estación a estación, ahora la primavera es quien está a poco tiempo de despedirse, el tibio ambiente de sus tardes lentamente iba bajando de temperatura a medida que el sol desciende. Le gusta mucho más el frío que el calor, así que este también es un punto a favor. Cerrando la puerta escucha a Kohane hablando animadamente, cuando entra a la sala comprueba que se debe a que Naruto ya ha llegado y no tuvo mucha misericordia antes de ser sentado y presionado a elegir entre la amplia gama de bebidas calientes que Kohane preparó para ofrecerle.

—Bienvenido al interrogatorio —dice a modo de saludo.

—¿Necesito un abogado? —Naruto dice optando por un té que simplemente le gustó por el color del empaque. La niña asiente rauda y corre a la cocina a prepararlo. —Traje algo para acompañar el té, espero que les guste.

Sasuke agarra la bolsa de madera con una caja rectangular dentro. —Nada que haya llegado de una panadería fue rechazado en esta casa, estás a salvo.

Naruto sonríe satisfecho y lo acompaña hasta la cocina para poner los bocadillos en un plato. Kohane no deja de parlotear sobre todo tema de conversación existente en su pequeña cabeza y sorpresivamente Naruto sigue los temas de la pequeña con suma seriedad sin importar que se trate de un debate tal como el color azul siendo mejor que el rojo porque, obviamente, el mar no quedaría tan bien de rojo como lo hace de azul. A lo que Naruto responde que sí, pero que el naranja le gana a ambos porque ninguno de los dos se compara con el color del atardecer, ella le concede la razón tras un breve análisis.

Cuando ya tiene las bebidas preparadas, las cuales Sasuke se ofrece a llevar y a cambio le encarga los bocadillos, los tres se acomodan en la sala. Kohane también trae unas galletas con chispas de chocolate que horneó esa misma mañana y se gana los halagos de ambos hombres, haciendo que sus mejillas se pongan ligeramente más rosadas. Es sólo a mitad de una charla, cuando Sasuke extiende su mano para agarrar uno de los dos tipos de pastelillos, que los reconoce mejor. Pequeñas masas oscuras rellenas de crema de café, cubiertas con un baño de chocolate semi amargo y una decorativa pieza de chocolate encima. Naruto parece notar que no deja de mirarlos y habla con cierta pena.

—Me pareció recordar que esos le gustaban.

—Sí, sí me gustan —dice agarrando uno y robando un pedazo con su tenedor para más énfasis—, son uno de mis favoritos de hecho. Pero no recuerdo haber contado eso.

—Sakura-chan siempre le regala de este tipo, nunca le veo comer cosas dulces, supuse que tal vez no le gustan tanto.

Sasuke no recuerda muchas veces en que Sakura le haya dado estos pasteles, de hecho, fueron sólo dos veces y una de ellas porque uno que probó le resultó demasiado amargo y le regaló el otro. Naruto debe de tener una memoria sobrenatural o un don para la observación para recordar algo como eso.

—Supongo que tal vez sea sólo una enorme coincidencia, pero estos otros también le fascinan a Kohane —cuenta señalando los otros pastelillos, que tienen una decoración de diferentes frutos rojos sobre una boquilla de crema. Kohane, para segundar su moción exclama emocionada a medio bocado que así es. Pero Naruto cobra más color en su cara antes de responder con más timidez que esos, en realidad, eran sus favoritos.

—¡Ya tenemos una cosa en común! —Exclama ella con éxtasis— ¿Qué más te gusta Onii-chan?

Ah, dio comienzo. Sasuke sabe lo que va a suceder a continuación, así que se concentra en disfrutar de su té en silencio y, sin fallas, durante los siguientes quince minutos aprecia el intercambio de información entre ambos. Debe destacar la gran paciencia con la que Naruto responde todas y cada una de las preguntas de su hija por más absurdas que sean, tal como por qué las nubes son más esponjadas cuando hace frío -porque el viento las rellena como una gran almohada-, o quién decide el color de las hojas de los árboles en otoño -cada pájaro que se detiene en los árboles elige una hoja para pintarla a su gusto-, o su favorita, por qué cree que los mundos de cuentos de hadas no existen en la realidad -porque todavía no has encontrado a la persona que te transporta a tu propio mundo de magia-.

Sasuke incluso sonríe sin darse cuenta con esa frase, no sólo porque le perece algo sumamente lindo para decirle a una niña, sino porque es una que utiliza en varias de sus historias ligeramente modificada en todas. Hace una nota mental de preguntarle en algún momento sobre esto.

El cuestionario sigue. Han averiguado que su cumpleaños es en octubre, que le gusta mucho el ramen y jamás le dirá que no, no importa qué hora sea. Que es un niño de verano, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que disfruta de la nieve y el chocolate caliente como cualquier ser humano. Le gustan los libros desde que es niño y su abuelo le regaló uno basado en un héroe con su nombre. Los osos son grandiosos, pero por supuesto que las ranas más, ¿has visto qué clase de colores llegan a tener? Su familia consiste en dos padres con una particular madre sobreprotectora y un particular padre muy relajado que se dedica a la escritura también, y dos abuelos, los cuales viven muy cerca de aquí ahora que lo piensa, seguramente deban conocerse. No, él vive un poco más lejos. Sí, va caminando hasta la universidad. No, no hace deportes. Sí, practicaba atletismo en la secundaria.

—Te hacía más del equipo de fútbol—dice Sasuke.

—No es el primero que me lo dice —responde medio riendo—, la verdad es que quería entrar al de kendo, pero no tenían vacantes. Los únicos disponibles eran atletismo y teatro y las chicas de teatro me daban miedo, así que no tuve mucha opción.

—¿Miedo? ¿Qué parte del teatro escolar puede darte miedo? —pregunta con cierta diversión.

—No lo sé, algo en sus ojos, demasiada intensidad. No digo que sea algo malo pero como recordará, actuar en frente de una multitud tampoco califica alto en mi lista de placeres, imagínese que hacerlo con enormes vestidos no me convenció. Porque ¿sí mencioné que ese año la estrategia de teatro fue invertir todos los roles? Cenicienta fue uno de mis favoritos, la princesa era el chico más musculoso de toda la clase y el hada madrina quien tenía la voz más grave.

Sasuke sí ríe ahora. En su escuela él estaba en el club de teatro, voluntariamente después del primer año donde fue obligado a participar, pero jamás se les ocurrió algo tan ingenioso. Por supuesto que tuvieron sus cuotas con algún que otro papel invertido por obra del azar en un sorteo, pero fueron más bien obras clásicas. La ocasión más exótica en la que estuvo fue en la bella durmiente, donde le tocó ser una de las hadas madrinas y hasta hoy afirma con fuerza que su parte favorita fue mover la varita para cambiarle el color al vestido junto a otro de sus compañeros. Las tres hadas madrinas fueron hombres y por supuesto que hay fotos de este hecho.

—¡A papá le gusta usar vestidos!

La exclamación feliz de Kohane atraganta la risa de Sasuke a medio salir. Su cara víctima del shock disparó todas las alarmas de incendio, casi no le cuadran las ahogadas neuronas para gritar algo sin sentido sólo para evitar que algo más peligroso saliera de su boca. Reza para que Naruto no la haya oído, pero como bien demostró desde que había llegado a la casa, no hizo otra cosa más que escucharla. Tiene los labios plisados, quizás reteniendo una inapropiada risa, y Sasuke la siente como una botella de combustible lanzada al fuego de su cara.

—Kohane, creo que deberías devolverle los pañuelos a Naruto. Ahora.

—¡Es verdad!

Kohane baja de su silla y corre hasta una habitación que Naruto no puede ver desde su lugar, el silencio que queda entre ambos adultos oculta tensión detrás. Sasuke no quiere hacer contacto visual por miedo a lo que encontrará en la cara de su alumno, sus ojos están clavados fijos en el borde del plato decorado con pequeños moños amarillos, sin embargo el carraspeo de la garganta de Naruto tensa sus músculos.

—No voy a juzgarlo sabe, tampoco diré nada en la escuela si eso es lo que lo preocupa, yo no-

—¡NO!—Sasuke interrumpe gritando, ve el sobresalto en la cara de Naruto y se disculpa—No es… no es nada de lo que seguro estás pensando.

—Oiga, de verdad no tengo nada en contra, no es como si fuera raro—consuela Naruto. Y Sasuke puede ver que de verdad lo piensa, no sólo lo dice para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Es bueno saber que pienses así, pero de verdad no es eso. Es una vieja historia de cuando era niño, nada importante, en realidad. Mi hermano y mi familia siempre lo cuentan y Kohane tiene la idea de que me gusta usar vestidos hasta ahora…

Naruto se queda en silencio un momento pero sonríe. —Se vería muy bien en uno si decide usarlo.

—¿Qué?

No sabe quién de los dos tiene más reacción, si Naruto al darse cuenta lo que dijo o Sasuke al escucharlo. Es obvio que eso no debía ser pronunciado, pero para evitar otro momento incómodo Sasuke no indagará más allá. Kohane llega en ese momento con los pañuelos en mano y tarareando una canción que su padre vagamente reconoce como una de las muchas en la serie de _Sailor Moon._

Mayor sorpresa es escuchar cómo Naruto le pone letra a la música haciendo que los ojos de Kohane brillen.

—Onii-chan, ¿también te gusta _Sailor Moon_? —pregunta casi corriendo hasta él, quien pone su cara totalmente seria antes de levantarse a una cómoda distancia de la mesa.

Sasuke tendría que estar ciego como para no reconocer la perfecta coreografía que está presenciando.

— _¡Te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!_

Kohane chilla y lo puede sentir más que oír, ese agudo pitido que indica que su oído se sobrecargó rápidamente. Ella se acomoda al lado de Naruto y ambos hacen una perfecta coreografía que testea sus conocimientos, pues recrean todos y cada uno de los personajes con bella sincronía. Nadie puede culpar a Sasuke cuando en la distracción del momento saca su teléfono para filmarlos, sería un terrible padre por no hacerlo. Nunca podría llenar la centena de álbumes de fotos que tiene si no supiera aprovechar eventos como estos. Sin embargo se ve tomado por sorpresa cuando ambos se coordinan para hacerlo parte del acto, y tal vez pueda pecar de falto en humildad, pero no va a quedarse atrás en esto. Él vio durante años cada movimiento de esas chicas y puede imitarlos sin problemas, algo que Kohane sabe bien y Naruto está descubriendo con sumo deleite. Para cuando terminan Sasuke siente sus mejillas estiradas de tanto sonreír y piensa que no puede recordar la última vez que le pasó. Kohane se halla sentada sobre la alfombra más que extasiada con Naruto explicándole algo sobre peinados.

Toma un momento para ir a la cocina a buscar bebidas y al entregarlas escucha la explicación de que, al parecer, Naruto es sumamente bueno en peinados. Esto se debe a que su madre quien tiene el pelo excesivamente largo, le prestaba su cabeza para jugar desde niño, etapa que coincidió en su descubrimiento de las famosas heroínas y sus peinados particulares, pero que continuó a medida que descubría nuevas fascinaciones. Como por ejemplo los tocados de las damas antiguas, las princesas de los cuentos y otras series también. Kohane logra que le prometa hacerle uno a ella, lo que conlleva a entender que, de alguna misteriosa manera, ha logrado concertar otra visita.

La cara de misión cumplida es toda la prueba de que era lo que estaba tratando de hacer desde un principio.

—Me sorprende que digas que no puedes actuar, lo acabas de hacer más que bien según mi criterio —halaga Sasuke sentándose en el sofá.

—Oh, pero esto sí puedo hacerlo bien —responde con brío—, lo hago desde que tengo memoria. Mi apodo de niño era _Usagi-chan_ , por si eso le da alguna pista de qué tan bueno soy.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, después de nuestro gran acto me resulta raro oírte tan formal, _Usagi-chan_ —bromea él.

—Pero… usted es mi profesor, sería extraño si-

—Kohane, ¿escuchaste eso? —interrumpe trágico Sasuke.

Kohane entiende rápido y ríe muy divertida. —Parece que alguien trata de comunicarse con nosotros, papá.

—Así parece ¿crees que deberíamos contarle de nuestra regla para poder escucharlo?

—¡Debemos decirle!

Naruto baila la cabeza entre padre e hija sin entender, mas cuando ambos se detienen a mirarlo al mismo tiempo cree comprender.—En nuestra casa todos nos hablamos por igual, no importa la edad. Para poder ser escuchado, tienes que seguir esta regla —explica Kohane, a su lado Sasuke sólo asiente con aires de dramatismo.

—Tienen una regla muy particular —concede.

—Parece que el murmullo sigue… qué problema, ¿deberemos llamar a un exorcista cariño? ¿crees que se trate de un espíritu?

—Siento mi cuerpo más frío —continúa ella, tiritando—, ¡quizás sea un espíritu maligno!

Sasuke lleva sus manos horrorizado hasta su boca, es obvio que esta pequeña escena improvisada está tomando lo mejor de él. Las risas discretas de Uzumaki hablan solas.

—Me parece recordar que alguien con una voz muy similar llamó a otra profesora por su primer nombre, tal vez el espíritu se calme si logra decir los nuestros, ¿no lo crees así querida?

—¡Oh por dios! —Naruto explota— ¿cuántas veces practicaron este acto? Está bien, ya entendí. Kohane-chan, Sasuke-san, ya pueden parar…

—Casi. Ahora inténtalo sin esa horrible cosa detrás de mi nombre —sonríe suave Sasuke.

Naruto así lo hace y resulta que llamarlo por su primer nombre se siente mucho más natural de lo que pensó. Huh.

—¿Cuántas personas fueron víctimas de esto antes de mí? —pregunta mientras apoya su cabeza en el sofá sin levantarse del piso. Sasuke sólo responde que las necesarias, lo que le hace sospechar, pero no dice más. —Parece que actuar le… te gusta más de lo que creí. Tienes una técnica dramática muy buena. Debería encontrarte un apodo adecuado, digo, ahora que sabes el mío…

—Papá ya tiene uno —comenta Kohane antes de que Sasuke logre advertir.

—Kohane, no creo que quiera escucharlo —Sasuke suelta rápido, casi como una súplica a oídos de Naruto, quien sólo siente curiosidad ahora.

—Oh, yo creo que sí quiero escucharlo.

Si la cara bordó de Sasuke hablaba por aquel apodo, definitivamente quiere oírlo. Le oye hacer un ruido raro y cubrir su cara en anticipación a Kohane, quien no tarda nada en develarlo. —¡La princesa Grace!

Ahora, es obvio que Naruto trata lo mejor que puede en contenerse, de verdad que sí, pero lo que comienza como una tos fallida culmina en la carcajada más contagiosa que Kohane escuchó en mucho tiempo. Sasuke podría compartir la opinión si no estuviera preocupado en tratar de salvar algo de su dignidad. Princesa Grace es sólo un tonto apodo y no debería darle tanta importancia, pero que alguien más aparte de su familia lo conozca no entraba en su lista de deseos la última vez que chequeó. Itachi fue quien lo apodó así hace muchos años ya y la historia detrás es algo que por lo menos puede permanecer oculto, sólo ellos dos la saben y está claro que no será su boca quien la relate. De pronto suena el timbre y Sasuke se levanta a abrir, nadie diría que lo usa como la excusa perfecta para evitar las risas que están coloreando sus orejas de más.

Mas cuando su cara se encuentra otra demasiado familiar al otro lado de la puerta, un sentimiento de premonición se asienta en su estómago.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba cerca y decidí pasar a saludar, espero no interrumpir nada. Traje unos libros que Hane-chan me pidió.

Estaba cerca y decidió pasar, ja, cómo no. —¿Es sólo una casualidad que sea particularmente hoy que estabas rondando por aquí? —Itachi sabe que su excusa es pobre, pero no le importa porque igualmente ya está pasando a la casa. Sasuke huele la receta del peligro.

En la sala Itachi se presenta más apropiadamente como el hermano de Sasuke, diciendo que es un placer conocerlo por fin después de haber oído tanto de él. Naruto quiere preguntar exactamente qué escuchó, pero asume que fue gracias a Kohane y no hace más que sonreír. Es una fortuna que no preguntara, pues entonces se vería en la obligación de responder que fue más charla por parte del padre que de la hija.

—Siento interrumpir su conversación, espero que no estuvieran hablando de algo muy importante.

—Oh, en absoluto. Sólo estábamos hablando de la princesa Grace —responde Naruto jocoso.

Sasuke quien pasó primero por la cocina, deja una taza de té en la mesita frente a su hermano. Él le agradece y le da un sorbo, de inmediato su cara se arruga y Kohane se ríe de eso. Es obvio que el té que siempre toma amargo estaba endulzado con siete cubos de azúcar ahora, porque Sasuke es un hombre completamente maduro.

Pero Itachi lo es más.

—Me sorprende que lo conozcas—admite, pero Kohane le responde enseguida que fue gracias a ella. Por eso Itachi sabe que no hay posibilidad de que Naruto conozca la verdadera historia detrás del sobrenombre, es sólo su deber como hermano contarlo ¿verdad?

Porque él es un hermano mayor sumamente adherido a la causa de _"consigue un amigo para tu hermanito_ " completamente maduro. Por supuesto que no lo hace para otra causa más que esta. No cree merecer esa mirada asesina que promete sangre derramada si dice una palabra fuera de lugar que Sasuke le está dando.

—¿Quieres saber cómo se lo ganó? —tienta él y por supuesto que obtiene un rotundo sí como respuesta.

—Itachi, no te atrevas a…

Pero Itachi se atreve.

—Verás, no sé si lo sabes ya pero Sasuke tuvo siempre este don para el drama, casi inconsciente pero sumamente divertido de ver. Era mucho más interesante de pequeño, los escasos berrinches que tuvo siguen siendo recordados en las cenas familiares.

Sasuke quiere morir. Él sabe mejor que nadie cómo sigue la anécdota y necesita firmemente detenerlo antes de que la termine y la poca imagen profesional que le resta sea acribillada frente a sus ojos. Naruto le escucha con suma atención y las suaves risillas mal ocultas de su hija en anticipación a una de sus historias favoritas no lo hacen sentir mejor.

Itachi relata su berrinche predilecto, en donde Sasuke logró que su madre le comprara un pomposo vestido azul a la edad de cinco años, sólo porque la encargada de la tienda le dijo que esa era una prenda para niñas y lo usó toda una semana exclusivamente para pasar con su pequeña cara llena de soberbia por el escaparate de la tienda. Claro está, después del tercer día el vestido solo se sentía incompleto, así que decidió que una tiara era necesaria. Y con el disfraz completo, es lógico que el siguiente paso fuera adquirir el título de princesa. Y aunque Princesa Sasuke no sonara mal, Itachi creyó que su nivel de compromiso con el personaje era digno de una verdadera actriz y diva, así que quién mejor para representar ambas cosas que _Grace Kelly_ , la princesa de Mónaco.

Princesa Grace nació en el estupor de una semana y sobrevivió hasta el día de hoy. Sigue habiendo evidencia de ese hecho muy bien resguardada, para ocasiones que lo ameriten por supuesto. Y tal vez la respuesta más adulta que Sasuke puede tomar ahora sea reírse junto a Naruto y olvidar el tema, es sólo un inocente apodo de niños, pero el ardor de su orgullo herido no coincide.

—Veo que tu memoria sigue tan buena como siempre, por qué no aprovechas el momento y cuentas acerca de tu apodo, _Pennywise_.

Ah, qué recuerdos. Tal vez Sasuke crea que ese sobrenombre le causa algo más que buenos recuerdos, pero está muy equivocado. Esa fiesta de Halloween de cuando tenía trece años fue épica por describirla de alguna manera. Deidara y su hermano mayor Sasori le ayudaron a elegir su disfraz, y ya que este último era el más grande y con una carrera de arte, fue quien se encargó del maquillaje. Tal vez algunos coincidan que sólo fue un trabajo bien logrado para su edad, pero la realidad es que fue espeluznante. O al menos sus vecinos sí coincidieron en eso cuando después de la sexta casa y haber ganado más dulces de los que jamás pensó, tal vez a raíz del miedo que su cara emitía cuando abrían la puerta esperando a una tierna bruja o un divertido astronauta y en vez les recibía un payaso demonio extremadamente detallado, uno de ellos decidió llamar a la policía.

—Pennywise, ¿el payaso diabólico? —pregunta Naruto incapaz de disimular que ese rojo de sus mejillas es por lo fuerte que se está riendo.

—El mismo. Pude haber sido el doble en su película, mira esto.

Itachi mueve los músculos de su cara un poco para terminar formando esa sonrisa sumamente característica que el mítico personaje muestra en las películas, con sus comisuras extendidas hacia arriba y los ojos turbios. Naruto coincide en que no es algo que le guste ver ahora, mucho menos lo sería con la elaboración de maquillaje y disfraz necesaria.

—Todo fue risas hasta que nuestros padres tuvieron que buscarlo en la estación de policía —agrega Sasuke con diversión.

—¡Oh dios, no!—La risa de Uzumaki explota—¿Cómo?

—Le gustaba interpretar los diálogos del payaso… con los niños. Uno se asustó tanto que fue llorando a decirle a su papá y cuando él se nos acercó este tipo no tuvo mejor idea que decirle exactamente lo que a su hijo.

—Que fue…

—" _Nadie puede vivir una vida natural sin tener pesadillas de vez en cuando"._

—Mamá tuvo que disculparse con la policía y con ese hombre, pero el niño dejó de hablarnos. Jamás sabré por qué —agrega Itachi.

La historia desencadena un intercambio de anécdotas vergonzosas por parte de todos, ni siquiera Kohane estuvo exenta y se vieron tan envueltos en ello que sólo se dan cuenta que es entrada la tarde cuando descubren a la pequeña niña dormida sobre la alfombra a un lado de Naruto. Sasuke se levanta para cargarla hasta su habitación, pero Itachi se adelanta diciendo que aprovecharía para acomodar los libros que le trajo. Y por primera vez ambos quedan solos.

—Gracias por soportar el interrogatorio —comenta Sasuke sonriendo a un relajado Naruto.

—No recuerdo la última vez que me divertí tanto, creo que soy yo quien debe agradecer. Tienes una familia muy divertida—responde él. Su familia es pequeña, no tiene hermanos o primos cercanos con los que pueda jugar como con Kohane o que le hagan pasar momentos vergonzosos como Itachi. A veces desearía haber tenido uno.

Quizás Sasuke presiente lo mismo y es lo que lo lleva a decir lo siguiente. —Mi familia es algo espeluznante cuando la conoces bien, pero eres bienvenido siempre que quieras. Kohane estará más que encantada de recibirte, por si lo dudaste—bromea—, sin mencionar que no tuvimos momento para ensayar lo que te prometí.

—Ah, es verdad. Traje la adaptación que escribí hasta ahora, por si quieres mirarla.

—Por supuesto.

Si su tarde estaba anotando alto en su puntaje de diversión, sumarle el leer una nueva historia de Naruto la acaba de subir por lo menos cien puntos más. Mientras él busca el libreto en su mochila, Sasuke decide que puede preparar una nueva tanda de té. Ya en la sala con el libreto en la mano, reafirma con gusto la fascinante habilidad que tiene Naruto para hacer que simples palabras en papel evoquen tantas sensaciones juntas. Como pensó, había elegido la parte más bien romántica del libro, en particular esta era una versión de la escena bajo la lluvia, definitivamente una de sus preferidas.

—¿Quieres practicar esta escena? —Evitaría con precisión soltar alguno de los halagos que mataban por salir de su boca, a cambio da un sorbo a su taza para ocuparla con algo. Naruto parece dudar pero accede cuando lo convence de que este es el escenario ideal, ya que no hay nadie más que ellos dos para ponerlo nervioso.

Él sería Elizabeth Bennet en esta parte, puesto que será el papel que Kurenai represente en el trabajo final. Los dos están de pie frente a frente, Naruto podrá elegir el diálogo desde el momento que prefiera puesto que Sasuke los sabe a todos de memoria y, aunque estuvieran modificados a una versión moderna, puede reconocerlos sin problema.

—Recuerda respirar profundo y hablar desde la boca del estómago, de lo contrario puedes marearte y es algo muy incómodo —No le contará que este consejo es personal porque fue a él a quien le pasó, pero Naruto agradece sin más. Resulta cautivante ver de qué manera se prepara mentalmente para entrar en un personaje, tiene un instante para cuestionarse si hace esto mismo cuando tiene que escribir, hace otra nota mental sobre preguntarle esto también.

—Elizabeth, he luchado en vano pero me temo que ya no puedo soportarlo. Este último tiempo fue una tortura para mí, vine hasta aquí con la única excusa de encontrarte, de poder verte aunque sea a la distancia. Traté de evitarlo, de convencerme que no era una buena idea y priorizar mi trabajo por sobre este deseo, esta necesidad de oír tu voz aunque sólo tengas cosas pobres para decir sobre mí. Pero me rindo, en este momento dejo todo de lado para pedirte… para pedirte un poco de amabilidad.

Naruto duda. No termina de comprender si lo hace como parte del papel o no, pero el ligero quiebre es notable.

—No te entiendo… —Elizabeth dice.

—Te amo. —Darcy responde.

Y es por una décima de segundo, tal vez menos que eso, pero algo en la intensidad de las palabras provoca un salto gracioso en el corazón de Sasuke, quien por amor propio decide no detenerse a analizar qué es.

—Te amo como a nadie… por favor, te necesito. Necesito tenerte a mi lado en todo momento, respirar cerca de ti, conocer el calor de tu mano y memorizar cada ligera marca de tu piel. Elizabeth… cásate conmigo.

Sasuke casi olvida que tiene que responder.

—Darcy… agradezco tus palabras. Estoy segura de que me será difícil hallar a alguien más con tanta pasión para afirmar halagos sobre mí, lamento sinceramente el dolor y las molestias que este amor por mi te ocasionó, de corazón admito que jamás fue mi intención. Tampoco lo fue poner una carga sobre tu ética profesional, es indudable lo mucho que significa para ti lo que haces.

—¿Es esa tu respuesta?

—Así es.

—¿Te estás… burlando de mí?

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Es esta tu forma de rechazarme?

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás un consuelo para superarlo, tal vez en tu amado trabajo o en la gente con la misma opinión pobre sobre gente similar a mí con la que te codeas en él.

—¿Me dejarías saber al menos por qué me rechazas con tan poca sutileza?

Sasuke vuelve a tener problemas de concentración, tal vez sea la bien lograda expresión de dolor en los ojos celestes frente a él los causantes. Sabe qué sigue en el libro, pero por alguna razón se encuentra incapaz de seguir el diálogo.

—Lo siento, pero encuentro muy difícil de creer el hecho de que tengas dificultad para actuar. Lo estás haciendo impresionante —dice en su lugar, apreciando el momento en que la cara de Naruto rompe el personaje para sonreírle con cierta pena.

—Es más complicado con gente mirando, créeme.

—El libreto está bien redactado, quitaste las partes que no se adaptaban a tu versión de la historia. Que el señor Darcy sea un elegante empresario de Londres enamorado de la hija de un humilde empleado es esperado, pero intrigante sin duda. No puedo esperar a ver el trabajo final, creo que si me tienes paciencia suficiente podré seguirte todo el guion sin problemas. La próxima vez que vengas quizás podamos completar esta parte, o practicar otra, como tú gustes.

Es Uzumaki quien toma unos segundos antes de responder. —¿De verdad no hay problemas en que venga de nuevo?

—Claro que no, creí que fui claro con eso hace un rato —responde divertido.

—No, sé lo que dijiste, pero creí que quizás fue más para ser amable porque le caigo bien a Kohane-chan —admite esquivando sus ojos.

—La definición apropiada sería que mi hija está enamorada de ti, sólo trato de ser un padre solidario. Tal vez puedas llamarme suegro en un par de años… no, ni siquiera puedo bromear con eso, lo siento —se corrige casi en el acto. Su pequeña sería suya por siempre. Punto final.

Naruto sonríe con ganas —Sospeché un poco en ciertos momentos, pero gracias por confirmarlo.

—Salvo la parte de enamorar a mi hija o enamorarte de ella, lo que te puede hacer acreedor de un pase para reprobar todos tus exámenes conmigo, fui muy honesto en invitarte a volver. Tal vez no lo parezca pero mi vida social no es muy… activa, por decirlo así. Pasar la tarde contigo hoy fue lo más divertido que hice en mi año hasta ahora, no estoy en contra de repetirlo si tú quieres.

Y por supuesto que sus ganas de beber de su taza no fueron para disimular lo seca que su garganta se puso al admitir eso y darse cuenta lo mucho que sonaba a una confesión de adolescente. Un adolescente bastante precario de palabras casuales, también. Pero a Naruto no parece importarle y está más que feliz en aceptar. Se entretienen charlando sobre el desarrollo de la historia que tenía pensado, lo que da pie a una conversación sobre libros y géneros que Sasuke no recuerda jamás, de verdad jamás, haber tenido con alguien más que comparta la misma afición que él. Es por eso que asume que esa tibia sensación escalando desde la boca de su estómago hasta cada poro de su cara se debe a la felicidad de encontrar un potencial gran amigo.

Kohane e Itachi, observando ocultos desde el pasillo, no coinciden.

En cambio coinciden en que la siguiente etapa de su plan fue cumplida con éxito.

Cupido ha sacado la flecha de su carcaj.

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!

Planeo hacer esto tan dulce y tierno como mi corazón de algodón me lo permita, temed de que sea mucho (?) amo el fluff.

¡Hasta la próxima!~

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció el comienzo? me divierto mucho escribiendo esta clase de historias así que espero que puedan disfrutarla como yo, la miel va a venir en los próximos capítulos, lo prometo. También van a aparecer más parejas en cameo (?) si alguna vez leíste alguna historia mía seguro descifres rápido cuáles.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!~~


End file.
